


Run With Me

by NaruSasuNaruLover



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, Charity Run, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Piggyback Rides, Rey is not a runner, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruSasuNaruLover/pseuds/NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: Based on a Twitter prompt from @galacticidiots  retweeted by @reylo_prompts because I have no self control and had to write thisAU where Ben and his office buddies sign up to run a charity marathon and one of them brings their friend Rey, who is new to town - but Rey only ever runs to catch the bus, so she’s out of breath in under 20 minsBen offers to give her a piggyback ride.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51
Collections: Galactic Idiots Collection





	Run With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Love this prompt so hopefully I did it some justice 😊 comments are always appreciated so let me know what you think 
> 
> This was written on my phone so sorry for any typos/mistakes.

Ben and his coworkers had signed up to participate in the annual Race for the Cure “marathon.“ He couldn’t really count it as an actual marathon as the longest path was only 3 miles, well short of the 26.6 miles of a real marathon. Ben had planned to run a real marathon later that year with some friends and figured a shorter run would be a good way to train and give him an idea as to how much harder he needed to train to run a full marathon. 

Most people didn’t know that Ben’s mother had fought and won a battle against breast cancer years prior, so it was a cause that was close to his heart. Usually Ben would participate in the Sleep for the Cure, but he decided to run this year along with multiple coworkers. He knew there was some controversy surrounding the race and where the money was spent, but some of it went to research and that was what mattered. Some was better than none in his opinion.

One mistake he made was letting Armitage Hux think he’s in charge of the training he forced upon their coworkers. In short, Hux acted more like a General training cadets than just a bunch of coworkers running for charity. Ben didn’t particularly care, but other coworkers had wanted to kill Hux. 

Early on the coworkers had agreed that they wouldn’t be crazy when running, but Hux seemed to want to “win.” Ben wasn’t sure what he thought finishing first would do but it was good training for him. They had agreed that the race shouldn’t take them more than 30 minutes at most if they ran at a steady pace. Hux had argued that with his training they should be able to finish it much faster, to which their coworker, Poe, had responded for Hux to, “fuck off.” 

Prior to the race Hux made them all stretch. It was a good idea, just because it was fairly short didn’t mean that they couldn’t hurt themselves if they didn’t stretch. Running could cause a person to pull something or injure themselves no matter how short of a run. 

They had a fairly small group considering how many people were in their office. When they asked Rose she had laughed and then asked if they were serious before saying, “I’m an engineer, I help to design cars so people don’t have to run.” Ben had shook his head and moved on to Phasma who asked if Finn was participating. When he confirmed that Finn was running she immediately declined. Ben wasn’t sure what had happened between the two but they seemed to hate each other. Several other people in the office looked at them like they had grown a second head and politely declined. Even Poe’s charm couldn’t sway some other people to join, though he did get people to sign up to sleep for the cure. In the end the group consisted of himself, Poe, Finn, Hux, Kaydel and Paige. Not a huge group but it was a decent size. 

Ben had been stretching when Poe snuck up behind him and slapped his ass. He found it funny to annoy Ben and slapping his ass was a great way to do so. Before Ben could yell at him Finn walked up to the group with a woman he’d never seen before, “Hey guys! We have room for one more, right?”

Hux had a sour look on his face as he said, “So long as she can keep up. We don’t need any dead weight slowing us down.” 

”Shut up jackass,” Poe said before smiling at Finn. “Of course your friend can join.” He started introducing everyone, though she didn’t seem to be fully paying attention. Instead her eyes seemed to be locked on Ben as if she were trying to analyze if he and Poe were together. 

”Hey Finn, you wanna help me stretch,” Poe winked at him. Finn almost immediately abandoned Rey to “help” Poe. Ben just chuckled and Rey shook her head as she watched the two men walk away. 

Rey walked up to Ben, “So, do _you_ need help stretching? Your form is looking a bit off.” 

Ben smirked, “My form is perfect. I’m sure I could teach you a thing or two.” He blatantly checking her out. 

”I will destroy you,” she told him. Rey has truly never ran for anything other than to catch the bus when she woke up late. Her confidence was probably misplaced, but she was determined to beat the man in front of her. Then after maybe they could get some food before going back to his place to do a different kind of exercise.

”Ben is your form off?” Hux interrupted before Ben could say anything. “Don’t hurt yourself, I’m not slowing down for you,” he huffed. While Rey looked amused, Ben was ready to kill the man.

”Calm down, I’ll more than happy to help Ben if he hurts himself. We can play doctor,” she winked, but Hux seemed completely oblivious to her meaning. 

“Whatever, he’s your responsibility then,” Hux stomped away, seeming to see something new he needed to attend to. 

”Is he always that intense?” Rey asked as she watched the redhead walk away.

”That’s one way to describe him,” Ben chuckled. “So, doctor?” he asked, highly amused. He was pretty sure she wasn’t actually a doctor.

”I’m sure I could figure it out,” she shrugged. Rey smirked when Ben started drinking some water and added, “Especially if it happens to be a groin injury.”

Ben almost choked a little but managed to swallow the water, “Is that so?” He closed the cap to his water, “You’re making me want to get injured.”

Rey didn’t have a chance to respond as Finn and Poe ran up to them, “Come on guys, time to go,” Finn said, completely unaware of the conversation he’d just interrupted. Between Finn and Hux Ben was ready to slap someone. Poe seemed to pick up on Ben’s annoyance as he just stood there grinning. 

”Shut up,” he told Poe as Rey and Finn started walking away, chatting about something Ben couldn’t hear. 

”I didn’t say anything,” Poe laughed. “Come on lover boy, let’s go before Hux has a fit.” Ben begrudgingly followed the other man.

Ben was a little disappointed when they didn’t continue talking during the run, but he understood why. Ben was much faster than Rey, even at a slower pace. They were about twenty minutes in and much further behind than Hux wanted. Rey seemed to be borderline dying, but trying to prove a point by not giving up and just walking. The group didn’t say anything, they just slowed down a little to let her keep up. 

Finally, as expected, Hux was fed up, “I thought you said that you could keep up!” Ben was sure Hux would have run ahead if it weren’t for the rest of the group slowing down to let Rey keep pace. 

Rey glared at him, “I can keep up, I’m still running.”

Finn looked at her obviously concerned, “Uh, Rey you look like you might pass out.” He said it gently, trying not to upset her further.

”Then just go ahead without me!” Rey huffed. 

”I could aways carry you,” Ben teased, not really expecting her to take him up on it.

Rey looked at him and he knew he was going to regret his words. “Is that so?” she challenged. “I doubt that.”

Ben knew that she was baiting him but he wasn’t about to back down from a challenge. He rationalized it to himself that it would be good training. If he could run a little over a mile while carrying a full grown woman then he was probably in pretty good shape. Plus it gave him an opportunity to show off in front of Rey.

“Do you want to bet?” he asked, hoping she would take him up on his offer. 

”Depends, what’s the bet?” she asked. 

”Well, if I can carry you the rest of the way then you have to go to dinner with me tonight,” he told her. 

”I would have agreed to that without a bet,” she told him, causing them both to smile.

”God you two need to get a room,” Finn said.

”I plan on it tonight,” she winked at Ben. “So what do I get if you can’t?” she asked.

”I don’t know, what do you want?” he asked. 

Rey pretended to think for a bit before she motioned for him to stop. When he did she pulled him down to her level before whispering in his ear what she wanted. Ben blushed at her words and Finn immediately decided that he didn’t want to know, “Whatever you just said to him please don’t say it out loud.”

Ben laughed and repeated her own words back to her, “I would have agreed to that without a bet.”

”Then it sounds like we’re in for a fun night,” she told him with a smirk. “Turn around, I want to see if you can actually do this,” she said. Ben obeyed and Rey wrapped her arms and legs around him so he was giving her a piggyback ride. She didn’t hesitate to take the opportunity to feel him up. 

”You’re going to be the death of me,” he told her before he started to run. Ben refused to walk just because he was carrying her. He was out to prove a point and win a bet, though he would happily fulfill her request after dinner. He grinned as he felt her tighten her grip, loving the feeling of her body against his as he held on to her legs to help support her. 

”Getting tired?” she asked after about five minutes. 

”Not even a little,” he told her. It wasn’t completely true, but he wasn’t going to admit that to her. He sure as hell wasn’t going to tell her that she was heavier than she looked, he wanted to live and do all of the things she had whispered in his ear. Neither of those would happen by telling her she was heavier than he thought. In fact saying that would probably cause her to use her arms to strangle him right then and there. 

Her grip on his shoulders loosened a little as she let her hands wander his chest the best that she could from her position. She smirked when she felt his grip on her legs tighten. “You sure?” she asked innocently. 

”You keep that up and I’m going to drop you,” he told her. “And maybe push you up against that tree over there instead of finishing this run,” he added, his voice lower so only she could hear.

”You promise?” she grinned, but stopped moving her hands and resumed her grip. As much as she wanted him to have his way with her she didn’t want to be dropped and figured it would probably be better if they didn’t do that where they’d most certainly be caught. She did, however, store it away as a potential spot to explore in the future when there wasn’t a race in progress.

The rest of the race went by without incident. Some people gave them weird looks while others cheered them on. One woman told her she had the right idea, which made Rey laugh as she agreed with her. 

Ben put her down after crossing the finish line, “Told you.” 

Rey just rolled her eyes. While he may have proved he could do it she certainly got the better end of the bet. She watched as he lifted his shirt to wipe off the sweat that had collected on his face. Rey was pretty sure he was just using the opportunity to show off his abs but she wasn’t going to complain. 

”Feel free to just take the shirt off completely,” Poe teased as he passed them. Finn slapped him on the shoulder, giving him a look of disapproval. “It was a joke,” Poe laughed as they continued to walk.

”I need a shower before we go anywhere,” Ben told her, ignoring Poe’s comment. 

”What a coincidence, so do I,” Rey grinned. “We could always go back to your place and conserve some water by taking a shower together,” she suggested, both of them knowing a shower would not be the only thing happening.

Ben stepped closer to her, “Sweetheart, if I take you back to my place now we’ll never make it to dinner.” Rey felt a shiver run down her spine. “But I will happily take you back to my place tonight,” he added. He was close enough to kiss her but made no move to do so, which was extremely frustrating. “Do you need a ride home?”

”That would be great,” she smiled before giving him a quick kiss. “Let’s go,” she grabbed his hand, leading the way despite the fact that she had no idea where he parked. 

She waved goodbye to Finn as they walked passed him and Poe. “Get it, girl!” Poe yelled. Ben flipped him off as he took the lead and pulled her in the direction of his car. 

”I plan to!” Rey yelled back with a laugh as she followed Ben. As she looked at the tall man next to her she knew this was just the beginning. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I feel for Rey in this because I also don’t run 😂 seriously though I had to look up how long the normal Race for the Cure is lol I knew it was much shorter than a marathon but thought it might be kinda funny if Rey wasn’t even able to finish 3 miles
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this let me know if I should make more for this


End file.
